There has conventionally been a technique for communicating among apparatuses, for example, through near field wireless communication such as near field communication (NFC). In near field wireless communication, in response to a storage medium (what is called a tag) being closer to an information processing apparatus, communication is started between the information processing apparatus and the storage medium.
A type of a storage medium communicating with an information processing apparatus through near field wireless communication has conventionally been specified, and processing making use of a storage medium between information processing apparatuses has not been performed.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide an information processing system capable of performing processing making use of a storage medium between information processing apparatuses, a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program, and a method of controlling an information processing apparatus.
An information processing system according to one aspect of the present disclosure includes an information storage medium and first and second information processing apparatuses capable of near field wireless communication with the information storage medium. The first information processing apparatus includes a first data processing module which performs predetermined processing caused by execution of an application program by the first information processing apparatus and a first writing module which writes environmental data generated through the predetermined processing by the first data processing module into the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium. The second information processing apparatus includes a first reading module which reads data from the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium and a second data processing module which processes the environmental data read as a result of reading of the data from the information storage medium caused by execution of an application program by the second information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first information processing apparatus further includes a second reading module which reads data from the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium. The first data processing module processes the data read by the second reading module caused by execution of the application program by the first information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first writing module updates the environmental data written in the information storage medium with the environmental data generated by the application program executed by the first data processing module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first data processing module has a screen for accepting selection by a user displayed, as a result of execution of the application program, and generates environmental data in accordance with an accepted instruction.
In the exemplary embodiment, the environmental data is data relating to representation resulting from execution of the application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the environmental data is design data relating to design of a content of representation resulting from execution of the application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the design data is design data within a virtual space displayed as a result of execution of the application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the design data is map data within a virtual space displayed as a result of execution of the application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the environmental data is data displayed in association with a character arranged in a virtual space as a result of execution of the application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the environmental data is data representing a configuration arranged in the virtual space.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information storage medium has first and second information storage media different in type from each other. The first data processing module generates the environmental data relating to representation of a character caused by execution of the application program by the first information processing apparatus, and the first writing module writes the environmental data processed by the first data processing module into the first information storage medium.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first and second information storage media are different from each other in form.
In the exemplary embodiment, a plurality of types of the second information storage media are provided in correspondence with a plurality of characters.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second information processing apparatus further includes a second writing module which writes identification information of the second information processing apparatus into the information storage medium based on the data read as a result of reading of the data from the information storage medium, by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second data processing module determines, based on the data read as a result of reading of the data from the information storage medium, whether or not the data has identification information matching with the identification information of the second information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second data processing module determines, based on the data read as a result of reading of the data from the information storage medium, whether or not the data has identification information matching with the identification information of the second information processing apparatus, and when the second data processing module determines that the data has the identification information, the second data processing module performs first processing.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second data processing module determines, based on the data read as a result of reading of the data from the information storage medium, whether or not the data has identification information matching with the identification information of the second information processing apparatus, and when the second data processing module determines that the data does not have the identification information, the second data processing module performs second processing restricted as compared with the first processing.
A non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus capable of near field wireless communication with an information storage medium according to one aspect of the present disclosure, the information processing program causing the computer of the information processing apparatus to function as a first data processing module which performs predetermined processing caused by execution of an application program by the information processing apparatus, a first writing module which writes environmental data generated through the predetermined processing by the first data processing module into the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium, a first reading module which reads data from the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium, and a second data processing module which processes the environmental data read as a result of reading of the data from the information storage medium caused by execution of an application program by the information processing apparatus.
A method of controlling an information processing apparatus capable of near field wireless communication with an information storage medium according to one aspect includes the steps of performing predetermined processing caused by execution of an application program by the information processing apparatus, writing environmental data generated through the predetermined processing into the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium, reading data from the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium, and processing the environmental data read as a result of reading of the data from the information storage medium caused by execution of an application program by the information processing apparatus.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.